The Love of Music
by ScandalFanatic
Summary: Olivia is a writer who just left her LA Times music review gig to edit the New York hip-hop Magazine XXL. Fitz is an executive celebrity music agent based in New York. . With Liv moving back to New York, they would be perfect together, expect Fitz is getting ready to marry his fiance and Liv claims to not be interested in him. DISCLAIMER: SCANDAL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SR AND ABC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Sooo this is my first fanfiction ! I hope you enjoy! This story is inspired by one of my favorite movies : Brown Sugar**_

She couldn't believe she was here. It was her last day in California before she left for her newest gig as the head writer for XXL magazine entertainment section and she had to admit it was a bitter sweet feeling. Every one standing around celebrating her. She was just about set to leave after she got off from work. Her best friend was getting married in two weeks and she promised him she would be there tonight for his release party for his newest talent.

Her best friend, Fitzgerald Grant was the hottest celebrity music agent in the business. He worked for a top company that was based in New York. They had been best friends since they were nine and bonded over their love for music.

"Hey Liv" said her cousin and friend Lauren who was moving back to New York with her.

"Hey Ren!"

"Are you all set to go?"

"Yea let me just say good bye to some people and we can meet at my house"

"Okay!"

By the time she arrived in New York, she had just enough time to go to her hotel room and get herself dressed. Her house was going to be ready for her to move in on Monday. It was Friday so she was staying at the hotel until then.

She arrived at the party. It was located on top of the Rockefeller building. She ran into a couple old friends and she was honestly having a great time. It felt good to be back home. To not have any stress from work on her and to just be ready to live and have fun.

She was standing talking to her Lauren at the bar when she felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned to see Fitz.

"Heeeyyy!" she screamed above the music to make sure she was being heard

"Livv!" Fitz answered while going in to give her a hug

"How are you?" Liv asked. She was over joyed to be seeing her best friend after a year

"I'm been good. Really good. How about you?" Fitz replied

Before Olivia could answer,

"Fitz, baby. I was looking for you" Mellie said as she wrapped her arms around Fitz waist and looked up at him

"Mel, baby. This is Liv. Liv, this is Mellie" Fitz said as she introduced his best friend and his current girlfriend

Olivia stuck her hand out to greet Mellie

"Nice to meet you Mellie"

"Omg, your Liv! I've heard so much about you. It's so nice to finally put a face with the name." Mellie said.

"Fitz, baby. I'm going to go to the restroom I'll be right back" Mellie said pecking Fitz on the cheek and walking away

"Woooow... I haven't met one of you girlfriends in a long time. It must be serious!" Olivia said back to Fitz.

"Yea, Liv. I think she may be the one" Fitz said as he reached into his pocket

"I'm going to do it tonight" Olivia looked down to see Fitz had an engagement ring in his hand

"Awww I'm so happy for you! She loves you." Olivia said

The both looked as they saw one of the many wannabee rappers in Mellies face trying to talk to her.

"Liv, I'll be right back. Lauren it was nice to see you too" Fitz said as he walked away

Olivia and Lauren looked on to watch as Fitz walked over to Mellie and talked to her. They continued as they say Fitz get down on one knee and propose to Mellie. The look on her face was priceless and they couldn't be happier for Fitz that she said yes.

Although Olivia and Fitz did a damn good job of just being friends, Lauren knew that they were in love with each other. They just didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

"You said 9:00." Olivia said as she opened her door at 8:50.

Fitz was standing outside her door with a box of popcorn and a bottle of wine.

"I know but can you believe there wasn't a long line at the grocery store."

"No I can't believe it. This place is more crowded than LA. It usually takes me a half hour just to get in and out of the store. And that is when I'm only buying a case of water." Olivia said as she took the popcorn and bottle of water from Fitz.

"So how long can I stay?" Fitz asked.

"What do you mean how long can you stay?" Olivia asked as she walked to the kitchen to grab a bowl and two wine glasses.

"What time is your new boyfriend coming over?"

"What makes you think I'm dating someone Fitz?" Olivia said as she poured them a glass of wine.

"You are always dating someone." Fitz said as he took the wine glass from Olivia.

"That is not true. I've always had more male friends than female friends. I have only had two boyfriends Fitz."

"Right, were not going to count the other 16 guys you had sex with." Fitz said as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"That was high school and college. That doesn't count." Olivia said as she blushed at Fitz reminding her of her teen years.

"I've been in New York less than a week. I'm not dating anyone yet.

"So where did you Mellie?" Olivia asked Fitz changing the subject.

She didn't want to talk about her dating mishaps. Olivia was happy Fitz found real love. She wished she was lucky enough to find the same. She hadn't told Fitz, but she had given up on dating months ago after her last epic fail relationship.

"At the grocery store." Fitz said as he thought of the first time he met Mellie.

"She was buying yogurt. I asked her what her favorite flavor since she was buying like a hundred containers. She laughed and things just took off from there."

"So what made you want to marry her?" Olivia asked as she poured more wine.

"She is smart and beautiful. That's good enough for me." Fitz said as he put his wine glass on the table.

"Well I guess that all you need." Olivia said smiling. There was an award silence before Fitz spoke.

"I proposed to her on our second date."

"Really?" Olivia said as she spit out her wine.

"Yeah, but it wasn't serious, well I might have been serious if she had said yes, but I proposed again and bought her ring on our twenty second date." Fitz said as he thought of the expression on Mellie's face when put her ring on her finger."

"I haven't told any of the guys, but I'm more excited about the wedding than she is."

"You know I've always wanted to get married." Fitz said.


End file.
